


Medic Alert Meet Cute

by Feathers7501



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Castiel Has a Grandma, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:47:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28972320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feathers7501/pseuds/Feathers7501
Summary: Prompt from member of Destiel Writers and Readers"Cas’ grandmother keeps pushing her life alert button just to see the hot firefighters turn up. Cas has to keep apologising to the Hot Firefighter (Dean, naturally) for wasting his time. The Grandma asks Dean out. Dean tactfully tells her he’s gay. She says “Oh, so is my grandson!” Cas wants to die of embarrassment… until Dean turns to him and says with a smile, “Is that so? Well I’d love to go on a date with a handsome man like him..”Thanks ioassc as always for the cheerleadering and beta read xxxx
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 12
Kudos: 88





	Medic Alert Meet Cute

“And that’s how you call for help if you smell smoke or see flames in your home.”

Firefighter Dean Winchester finishes his presentation to the elders of Shady Acres Retirement Community with a wink and a bow. His audience is made up of mostly older women, and they have all obviously made an effort to dress for the occasion, as Dean is looking out over a sea of beautifully coiffed frothy while hair, lustrous pearls and a rainbow of coloured scarves.

Dean steps off the small stage, and mingles with his audience shaking hands and making small talk. He loves coming here. The ladies always spoil him and Mavis Novak makes a mean apple tea cake which is nearly as good (but not quite) as pie.

Lecturing on Fire Safety is one of the parts of his job that he really enjoys. It gets him out of the Fire Station on the slow days, and it doesn’t matter if it is an elementary school or a retirement community, he gets a kick out of talking about his passion to anyone who will listen.

The ladies are talking about him, giggling like highschoolers behind their hands as he packs his demonstration gear into a large duffle, and if he gives them a bit of a show as he bends and stretches, well who’s to say the old girls don’t deserve a bit of a treat. 

####

“Castiel. Castiel! Are you listening to me dear??”

Cas gazes around his Grandma’s apartment, taking in the chintzy curtains and cat figurines. The apartment smells of fresh baking.

“Yes, Gram, I’m listening. Did you bake today? Can I smell apple cake?”  
“Yes, Castiel dear. I was just telling you, I baked a cake for the handsome firefighter who came to lecture us today. He taught us all about kitchen safety, and what to do if we smell smoke, and who to call. I feel very well equipped to handle a fire now!”

“Gram, that’s what I’ve been telling you.”

Castiel gestures to the pristine Medic Alert Pendant lying unopened in its box on the side table. 

“You wear this pendant every day, at all times.” Cas is taking it out of the box and unravelling the chain while he speaks. 

“You take it off only to shower, and then leave it on the bathmat, don’t hang it on the back of the door”

“Why’s that dear?”

“Because if you fall in the shower, you won’t be able to reach it on the back of the door. It’s water resistant, just leave it on the bathmat. OK?”

Cas passes his Gram the pendant, and she takes it and loops the chain over her head, allowing the pendant to rest on the fuzzy wool of her pink pullover.

Cas sits back and watches his favourite family member with affection in his eyes as she admires his gift.

“Now all you have to do if there is a fire is push the red button. The local firefighters will be on your doorstep in no time. And if you need an ambulance they will organise that as well.”

Castiel’s Gram looks up at him with a sparkle in her eyes, “So, dear. I just push this and firefighters will appear?”

“Yes, Gram. Any time you are in trouble, or you are worried about anything and I’m not here - you can push the button if you need to.”

“I have your permission to push this button?” 

Cas watches his Gram closely, he’s sure there’s something more to her seemingly innocent question, something crafty in the playful glint in her eye.

“Gram, what are you planning?” Cas grins at her from his favourite easy chair.

“Oh, nothing dear” as she tucks the pendant in her neckline. “Nothing at all. Come and have a cup of tea in the kitchen There might even be a leftover piece of apple cake for my favourite grandson if you are lucky!”

“Gram, I’m your only grandson,” Cas says with a chuckle as he follows her through to the kitchen. It’s a running joke between them.  
“I’d have another if you went out and got yourself a handsome boyfriend, Cas.”

His Gram turns and reaches up to cup his face with a soft and gentle hand.

“I worry that you’re alone, rattling around in that big house. I worry that you’re lonely.”

Cas pulls his Gram in for a hug, cradling her frailer body against his chest tenderly.

“It’ll happen when it happens Gram. I’m ok. I promise.” and he presses a kiss into her silvery hair. 

Castiel is deep in thought on the way home. He loves his house, it suits him to a T with the rambling rooms and quirky but dated furniture. It would be nice to share it with someone, someone who could appreciate it’s quirks, someone with a sense of humour, someone to come home to… Castiel shakes his head and laughs at himself. One day maybe.

####

“Yes, this is Castiel. Oh, Hi Pamela, what’s she…” Cas is cut off as Pamela Barnes, the Manager of Shady Acres lets fly with the story of his Grandma’s latest shenanigans.

“... and she’s done it three times now, the last time she pushed her alert it was ten thirty in the morning, there were plenty of people around but she told the dispatcher she was “alone and scared and could smell something”. You have to come and talk to her, Castiel, she is incorrigible! Poor Captain Winchester has arrived with his crew each time to investigate non-existent emergencies!”

“Do you think she is getting confused, Pamela?” Cas asks with trepidation. He has always worried that his bright and beautifully independent Gram would start to show signs of confusion and memory loss. So far she had remained as bright as a button despite being in her mid eighties.

Castiel can hear Pamela give a sigh of frustration through the phone connection. 

“No, Castiel. I don’t think she is confused. At all. Not one little bit. Now will you come down here and sort this out with her please.”

Cas is relieved, but embarrassed and baffled by his Gram’s behaviour. “Yes, Pam, of course. I’ll call Gram and tell her I’ll be in tomorrow to talk to her.”

“Thank you Castiel. I might see you tomorrow then.” Pam disconnects the call and Castiel can almost feel her relief at passing this conundrum on to him. He shakes his head as he pockets his phone. What on earth is Gram up to?

####

“Hello, Gram? It’s Castiel. I’m coming up today, I need to talk to you about something.”

Cas is leaning his butt against his kitchen counter, and staring out across the garden through the kitchen window.

“I know I was just there. Gram. But I need to talk to you about the medic alert button.”

Castiel sighs and shifts position. “Yes - I gave you permission to use it. Yes, I said you could push it any time you were in trouble or worried…”

“Gram, I’ll be there around two, ok?”

“Yes around two. Ok exactly at two. Why do you need… nevermind. I’ll see you later. I love you.”

Castiel puts his phone on the counter and wonders why his Grandma would want to know the exact time he’s planning to come? He runs a palm over his face, deciding he doesn’t need to shave and heads to his room to swap out his sweats for jeans and a button down.

####

Cas spends the whole drive wondering what on earth his Gram is up to, and teetering between worry and annoyance. He had planned to go to the library this weekend and collect some books he had on hold, and then to the specialist garden centre to pick up some heirloom tomato, pepper and cucumber seedlings. But, that would have to wait. His Gram was too important.

As the car eats up the hour or so between his house and Shady Acres, he feels so grateful to his Gram for the times they shared together in the big house that Cas now inhabits alone. 

He was a shy and awkward child, and the loss of his parents had not made life any easier. Thank the universe for his Gram, who took him in and became Mother, Father and friend to the grieving boy. The move to Shady Acres had been his Gram’s idea. She wanted to “get out of his hair”, and no matter how many times he told her she wasn’t cramping his style, once he hit his thirties, she made her plans to move to the bustling and vibrant retirement community. She immediately flung herself into the social life of bingo, happy hour, and tai chi classes. 

Cas could not resent her for wanting a busier life with more company. He was often alone with only his books for company. As a freelance writer he spent much of his time in silence, crouched over his laptop tip tapping at the keys for hours on end.

It was quiet in the house now that Gram was gone, but there was no way he was trawling for a date on the meat market that was Tinder, or even worse Grindr. He swore he’d meet his partner the “normal way”. His Gram used to chortle at that as they shared a glass of wine in the evenings. “Castiel, there is no “normal” way to meet people anymore - you have to put yourself out there! Be bold! _Carpe Diem! _” and that was usually the point where Castiel corked the wine bottle and made a cup of tea.__

____

____

Cas pulls his car into the familiar spot under the giant elm tree, next to a blue pickup which is odd. He usually has the spot outside Gram’s to himself as she no longer drives. Not giving it another thought he collects his phone and keys and makes his way across the lawn to Gram’s front door. The door is open, which is strange, but then Gram knew exactly what time he was arriving.

“Gram?” He calls as he steps through the open doorway. “Gram! Is everything alright?”

“Through here Castiel, dear!” He hears from deeper in the apartment.

As he steps into the kitchen he can see his Gram, and a stranger sitting cosily at the kitchen table, steaming cups of coffee at their elbows.

Cas opens his mouth to ask what on earth is going on, but cannot seem to make words. He looks at his Gram, and then at the man sitting comfortably at her table who then looks up at Cas and smiles. Cas is lost the minute he meets the stranger’s eyes. Something shifts deep in his chest, and his stomach explodes with butterflies. The man’s eyes are an unusual shade of green, but it is his face that Castiel cannot look away from. The man is stunning, in a manly way. More than handsome, beautiful.

Gram clears her throat and castiel is suddenly aware he is standing with his mouth open, in the middle of his Gram’s Kitchen, virtually eye-fucking a stranger. He gives himself a mental shake and coughs awkwardly.

The stranger scrapes back his chair as he stands and offers a hand to Cas. His hand is warm and strong with a slight roughness he presumes has developed from working with his hands. 

“Dean Winchester, Firefighter from Company 313 just down the road. Your Grandmother and I have been becoming acquainted over the last few weeks, haven’t we Mrs Novak?”

The Firefighter grins at his Gram and winks at Cas as their hands part.

“Your Gram has been worried several times recently, and has pushed her Medic Alert Button.”

“Yes,” Cas steps toward his Gram and rests his hands on the back of her chair. “I know, I was just coming to talk to her about her inappropriate use of such a vital service. Pamela, the Manager let me know yesterday that Gram had called you inadvertently several times. Please accept my apologies, we admire the Firefighters and would never knowingly stop you from your work..”

Cas knows he is babbling, but he just can’t seem to stop.

“Castiel, dear?” 

“Yes, Gram?”

“Please sit down so that Firefighter Winchester can finish his coffee, there’s a good boy.” His Gram then has the audacity to look up at him and wink!

Cas takes a chair and Dean resumes his seat.

“Gram, why did you push your Alert Button? We discussed that it was only for emergencies, or for when you are alone and worried about something.” Castiel tries to keep a stern, but concerned look on his face as his Gram and the Firefighter exchange glances. Something is going on, but he doesn’t know what.

Gram takes a sip of her coffee, and rearranges her face into what Cas is sure she thinks is an apologetic look, but is really just coming across as smug. He crosses his arms and leans back. 

“Well?”

“Castiel, dear. I was worried. I was very worried.”

“Officer Winchester, I apologise for my Grandmother’s behaviour, I am not sure what has gotten into her.”

The firefighter just grins again and gestures at his Gram.

“You tell him, Mrs Novak.”

Cas looks over, and his Gram’s eyes are dancing with merriment.

“What on earth were you so worried about that you had to push your Alert Button?”

Castiel is waiting for an answer, his brain is fishing around for a reason that would cause his normally sane Grandmother to call the Fire department.

Castiel is then even further flummoxed when she turns to her guest and he hears her ask him on a date.

Dean’s low voice is laced with humour as he replies. “Thank you Ma’am, I’m flattered, but I’m gay. I do appreciate your offer though,” he laughs and presses her hand.

Castiel forgets how to english when she counters with “Oh! So is my Grandson, would you prefer to take him on a date?”

“Well now, that sounds more my style - I’d be honoured. How about it Cas? Want to have dinner together and see where it takes us?”

Castiel’s Gram is looking at him for all like the cat who got the cream. Pleased doesn’t begin to cover it.

“You crafty old woman!” Castiel thinks at her, and she smiles even more broadly.

He takes a breath, and looks the handsome firefighter in the eye. “I’d like that, very much. Thank you.”

Cas’ Gram whoops and wolf whistles so loudly Pamela comes running down the path.

Fin


End file.
